Az'Naru Vs Nekrozoth
Az'Naru vs Nekrozoth 'Part 1' Az'Naru was setting on his throne room in heavan along with his brothers, Lighron, Sheron, and Annukun Partum debating what to do with the war "this blood shed has to stop." annouced Az'Naru "This war has to top or other people's lives shall be ruined... or worse." then Lighron rise from his throne "What shall we do, Nekrozoth declared this war, he most likely doesn't want ot end it. Besides, he had lost his way ever since the time You let him rule..." "hat was a mistake alright okay!" Az'Naru yelled "How should I know that he would get corrupted with power so easily' then Sheron spoked out "Az'naru is right, we along with Nekrozoth are a spawn of a previous evil. Velnias. Nekrozoth haven't yet becme pure evil, so we still have a chance to redeem him, or perhaps make peace with him." The council agreed and Az'Naru called a messanger amgel "Go to Oblivion and tell Nekrozoth that we shall have a temporary truce and meeting." "But my lord.." the angel said Nekrozoth will.." "Don't worry I'll send you some protection withyou" Az'Naru replied and he blessed the angel with celestial gaurdian angels. The Angel then left. The angel and his Guardians then arrived at Oblivion, and a group of daemons as well appeared to them "state your busisness fitlh." One the daemons said and the angel responded with "I'm a messanger, I'm here with messages rom Az'Naru for you master Nekrozoth." The daemons looked at each other and one of them bring out a advanced transmitter and said "The Master has some messages from his brothers" and the daemons laughed and grinned a wicked smile as the angel and his gaurds enter the massive fortress. "Master!" yelled a daemon "Your brothers' messenger has arrived" the bigger daemonic deity known as Nekrozoth turned, he was making another monster through brutal experement that cannotbe described here. The deity looked at the daemon with little anger "do you see im busy you worm." The daemon god said in a sinister voice "I was almost completting a perfect masterpiece." the daemonic god then walked to the daemon servent "And why would my brothers would send a message to me?" The daemon started to shiver "it's a peace treaty Master, they want to stop this war." " and why would I do that? said the daemon god "you know what I'll come, but not for PEACE." 'Part 2' The brothers and Nekrozoth arrived at an unkown planet and they start talking "what is the menaing of this, meeting? said Nekrozoth and Az'NAru replied with "Brother, you have to stop this. All of this blood shed is meaningless, you must stop." Nekrozoth then smiled and said "why should I foolish brother, and you should know I love doing this. I LOVE being evil." Az'Naru felt sadden and said "I know youcan change, please redeem yourself..." and this snapped Nekrozoth "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT DREADFUL WORD YOU DAMN INSECT!" and then Nekrozoth then shotted a bolt of dark enery at his brothers and Az'Naru used his hand to block it "Then it this meeting is over" said Az'Naruan the two brothers started to fight. To be continued tommorrow or later. Category:STORY Category:Stories Category:Battles